monster musume The Heretic
by zFluffyy
Summary: Set in the far future where society as we know it has fallen and the world has fallen back into older times similar to early England in the 1600. [M]


Inspired by the manga series, monster musume and several other genres. I do not own any of the materials owned by the creators of monster musume and other genres used, they are used under federal free use for non profit guidelines. All credit for said materials goes to the respective owners. I only own the characters and scenarios I create for this fan fic.

Some may find some materials within offensive for one reason or another, the answer to that is simple, stop reading and close the page.  
Freedom of speech and freedom of expression under the protections in the constitution of the United States permits me to express my writing as I wish despite someone being offended.

With that said, let's move on and begin our story.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Heretic.

We were trapped, we had hidden in an old abandoned house in a nameless village long cleared out by purifiers, the building was old, very old, but plates and silverware still sat where they were left on the falling apart dinner table where they were set when the purifiers first appeared here.  
We could hear them arrogantly storming around down stairs arguing amongst themselves as they did, my partner, Smoke, she sat silently with her claws bared ready to fight to the death to defend me, but for my sake did not charge downstairs and attack.  
"THIS WAY, THEY WENT THIS WAY"! came a shout from one of them at the back of the house, they stormed out the broken down back door en mass and we could hear them shouting and yelling to one another as the sounds of their pursuit faded off into the distance.

Several days later and a little over 100 miles from the town we took a chance and stopped to relax, it had been some time since we had rested well and eaten decently, with the constant pursuit and having to constantly hide from the purifiers there simply was not time.  
We had to stop regardless, Smoke for the past two days had begun acting strangely, getting closer, clingy and more than her normal affectionate, even kissing me several times when she has hardly even touched me previously beyond a cuddle to keep warm and a light peck on the cheek.  
I asked her about it several times and she would just get moody and dismiss it petulantly as nothing, we spent a day hunting and fishing taking a risk that we had eluded our pursuers and feasted that night compare to the sparse, quick meals we were forced to have when hiding.  
Later, we constructed a sleeping blind, we found a clump of bushes with a small opening underneath near the center, crawled in and built a shelter later crawling in at dark to sleep.

Much later I woke to the sensation of someone pushing hard, repeatedly down on my hips and got a major shock, Smokes beautiful green eyes hovering over me, her hips battering away at mine, and my doodle deep inside her honeypot, just shut up and love me she growled when she saw that I had wakened.

We spent a few more days there building up a travelling sack and repairing clothing and gear, the evenings were spent satisfying her heat, we moved on once her heat had subsided.  
We also discovered why purifiers had not pursued us up the valley we had fled, on the journey up the valley towards the far end we encountered dragon sign, burnt patches, piles of ashes with fire burnt, useless gear, but we did get lucky and find a few serviceable weapons and ammunition dropped as whomever it was that had fled to avoid death by fire.  
regardless of the risk and feeling a little more confident now that we were armed, we pushed on ahead regardless of the risks.

We were walking cautiously along, a gentle breeze began to blow over the tops of the trees, no sooner than we stepped out into a clearing we had to cross when there was a rush of sound, several thumps and we found ourselves facing a large dragon with two others beside and slightly behind us, we froze in our tracks and did not move.  
The dragon in front of us lowered it's massive head and sniffed at us, first me, then Smoke, then it asked, what is your purpose here little ones?  
Escaping pursuit I said back to it, purifiers.  
her head snapped up and she roared, "PURIFIERS"?! You "DARE" lead them here?  
We were driven by them here, they would have taken me to one of their "reeducation" facilities and my friend killed had they captured us.  
Worry not the dragon said, continue up the valley to the pass, be prepared however, what you will see will not be pretty as you enter the pass, purifiers will not pursue you past that point, you will be entering alliance territory and they dare not intrude there after several major losses.  
The dragon smiled, and look after your mate and your cubs soon to be born, so few are born this side of the pass, it is a priceless thing.  
"Wait', cubs? Smoke grabbed my hand and squeezed it, just follow my lead stupid she whispered, yes, cubs she said, we "mated" 5 days ago and I am with child.  
Ahhh, from the dragon, very well then you may continue and may your lives be long, filled with love and many, many children, it then leaped into the air and flew off towards the lower end to scout for any possible pursuers that had the courage to enter the valley.  
Cubs? Smoke slapped me, not hard, then kissed me, you really are a dunce sometimes you know, I've been in love with you for a long time but you never seemed to notice it.  
well... I... Ummm... just shut up and kiss me you idiot.

An hour later we found out the dragon was right, when we reached the pass we came upon an old scene of a massive battle, old vehicles scattered around, some heavily armored, bones everywhere, it was not a pretty place to be so we hurried on.  
When we left the pass behind and began our journey down into the wood beyond we were met by two men in odd looking armor, state your purpose here one demanded, me and my "husband" are escaping the tyranny of the purifiers Smoke answered for us before I said anything, escaping? he asked, yes, the dragons that guard the pass beyond let us through with their blessing and moved to prevent any pursuit, had they not, we would not be having this conversation.  
he conferred with the other one for a moment, well, in that case welcome to the land of Edwin fields, you will find a village not far down the path and can find rest and aid there, take moment to speak with the towns mayor and all aid necessary will be given.  
Beware of his aid though, that one is a fork tongued conniving devil and not to be trusted despite seemingly helpful.  
Thank you we both said in unison and moved on, it took a good part of the rest of the day, but we arrived safely.  
We first stopped in at a local inn and arranged a room, now much cleaner, we went to meet the mayor.

We were met by his secretary who bid us wait and went to alert him he had visitors, she came back out and shortly hustled us into his office he greeted us politely, his aid walked in just then, as soon as he saw Smoke the blood drained from his face and he went white as a ghost.  
She was on him in a flash, claws at his throat and roared " YOU MUDERERING BASTARD"!  
"SMOKE", WHAT THE HELL?! She told me and the mayor angrily, this son of a bitch is responsible for the murder of my entire clan at the hand of the purifiers just to save his own cowardly ass!  
The mayor surprisingly, sit down and tell me about it, and you, sit your ass down over there, pointing at the aid and a chair near the windows, I will hear her out then decide what to do.  
I apologies Smoke said to the mayor, let me relate the details to you.

A little later the mayor sat puzzling, you say he made a deal with purifiers and left just before purifiers hit your clan home? And that he had been spotted talking to a robed figure out in the woods close by on top of it? there's more mayor she said, what he won't tell you is he was mated to my pregnant sister and repeatedly tried to mate me regardless of that.  
He even snuck into my bed once while I slept, my father caught him already between my legs and about to force himself into me even though I was still not mature enough to mate while I slept.  
Check his chest, you will find diagonal claw marks across him where my father marked him before dragging him to the door and throwing him out and forbidding my sister to ever see him again.  
I have seen them, he has told me they were from an accident when he stepped between two males fighting over a female and got clawed trying to stop them.  
That and I "SAW" how he reacted when he saw you, "SARAH", get the guard, our "aid" is going to pay a visit to the town jail, I'm sure more than a few in the cells will be very happy to make him as uncomfortable as possible.  
A crash, the aid flung himself through the window and hit the ground running and was gone in a flash.  
Don't you worry none, I will send runners to the local townships nearby and word to the capital, he won't get far.  
Now, as to you two, as a reward for uncovering this, the town will cover any and all necessary expenses for the next 30 days or until you decide to move on if you choose to do so.

That evening, after a good meal, we shopped a bit, picked up a few clothes and went back to the inn.  
We bathed together, then retired to our room, that evening, for the first time without her being in heat, we made love.

A few days later I managed to land a job with a local blacksmith, it wasn't glamorous, or pretty work, but he paid well and I was good at what I do, so we stayed and saved aside some coin.  
I also had the good fortune to find a slip of silver when walking around the edge of town during a break and getting a little air before getting back to work, over the next few days I would spend a few minute later than I needed in the forge and fashioned two rings out of the silver.

She asked me once if I loved her after a particularly intense love making session, I do I said, very much, she smiled softly and drifted off to sleep in my arms, that made what I was going to do all the easier.  
That evening something woke me, a sound out of place, perhaps or sensing a presence, I don't know, I lay there silently, listening, as I did I figure emerged out of the darkness and hovered over us, it raised a hand and I moved!  
grabbing the figure by the throat and by the wrist of the raised hand I forced my way up, picked the figure up off it's feet and slammed it down on the floor hard.  
It hit with an oof and I recognized the voice, Smoke was up in an instant at the thud of him hitting the floor, she rushed over to the side of the room and brought the lantern back up, there, pinned to the floor, was the aid, dagger in hand.  
You god damned murdering bastard I said in a low, dangerous growl, my hand around his throat twisted and jerked, a sickening crack of breaking bone rang out in the room, and the aid stopped moving altogether.

later, once the guard had been satisfied about the incident, and the body had been carted off, we settled back into bed to relax.  
I smiled and took Smoke into my arms and kissed her, deeply, lovingly, she sighed happily, relaxing in my arms, I smiled impishly and rose up over her and moved myself between her legs, "ooo honey", she crooned, do it, make love to me.  
I smiled again and kissed her, moved myself into position, spread her open and slid myself into her and began to slowly, lovingly push into and out of her, needless to say we didn't get much sleep the rest of that night.

The next day flew by, today was going to be the day, even my boss sensed something was going to happen and sent me back to my mate early  
We had a lunch at one of the outdoor tables at the inn, I stood up, then knelt on one knee before Smoke, I heard someone call into the door in the inn, hey! you guys gotta see this! I ignored the sounds of people rushing to the door, Smoke sat there, eyes as big as moons, love, I began, love, we have been together a long time now, we have done virtually everything together, we have eaten together, hunted together, escaped danger together and our love has grown only stronger.  
Your even bearing children together with me, what I'm asking, is would you spend the rest of your life with me, as my wife.  
taking her hand I slipped a ring onto her finger, the one I had made for her.  
She stood up, reached down and pulled me to my feet and kissed me, it's about damned time you wised up and married me you idiot, she said smiling.

We were running again, we had gone out to a local lake to have a swim and a picnick and got jumped by a group of purifiers that found a way into the valley.  
We managed to elude them for the moment, but it wouldn't be long before they found us, I faced my wife, placed my hand on her lower stomach, love, run, I will distract them, she said no, we fight together, no, I said firmly, your carrying my child, they will kill you without hesitation, for my sake and the babies sake, run, get help.  
love, she began, no, this is the only way love, go, run!  
I turned and bolted back into the direction of the purifiers.  
"OVER HERE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS"! I yelled as loudly as I could and ran hard.

Two days later I stood before a judge in the capital of the purifiers empire.  
Confess your heresy, the judge said, and things will be painless and you will be reeducated to the proper order of things, I said no.  
"CONFESS YOUR HERESY"! he screamed at me, "NO"! I yelled back.  
This one is incorrigible and beyond saving he said, you are to be taken from here and beaten until you die heretic. Gods have mercy on you and take you early he spoke and ended his judgement.

later that day I was bound and escorted to some kind of arena, from the crowd witnessing came the chant, heretic! Heretic! Heretic!  
my arms and legs were bound between two posts standing in the center of the arena, the executor that was there spooled out a long whip on the ground, raised his arm swinging the whip back, a muffled boom rang out across the arena and the executors head exploded in a shower of blood and matter.  
Out of the sky a dozen dragons appeared and began spraying the crowd and the seats the held the judge and ruling party with flame and acid.  
A loud voice roared across the arena, 'THE DRAGONS OF ENDARA HAVE COME"! VENGANCE IS AT HAND!  
One landed in front of me, cut my bonds with two carful swipes, then I heard a voice, the most precious voice of all, "HUSBAND"!  
Then she was in my arms, kissing my face all over crying and asking if I were hurt, hurry it up you two,(the dragon), I can't stay on the ground for long we mounted, she leaped into the air making us gasp and rapidly gained height.  
looking down it looked like a scene from an ancient play called dantes inferno, fire every where's, dragons, both in the air and on the ground unleashing their fury and flames everywhere.

On the way back I asked my wife how she had gotten the dragons to help, she told me that after getting home and sounding the alarm, she ran back up into the pass and kept yelling for the dragons to come and help, the very one we rode was the first to answer her call for help.

She landed just outside of the village and let us down, I told her I owed her and the rest my life, if there was any way I could repay, ask. Pshhh she answered, you owe us nothing, this was a fight a long time in coming, your wife was the match that set flame to the fires of vengeance.  
Do me one favor though she asked, what is that? take good care of those cubs of yours and tell them of this day, she then leaped into the air and flew off in the direction of the pass.  
Cubs? I asked my wife, she blushed, were having twins she said, then kissed me again.  
Then bonked me, don't EVER do something like that again, do you have any "IDEA" how scared I was I was going to lose you.  
I chuckled, I promise love, never again.

Next day a long column of soldiers marched through the town, a few volunteered and went with them, I was left to manage the forge in the mean time.  
Apparently the dragons sent one of their own to Windsong, the main city of the valley, they responded by sending several battalions of troops to deal with the purifier threat.

The battles with the purifiers took months, they were bloody, terrible, and both sides took a lot of casualties, by this time my children had been born and they were, for a lack of a better word, perfect.  
Beautiful little panther girls, just like their mother, there was one bad thing that happened in the mean time, a dragon flew back to the village carrying several wounded and two dead, one of which was the smith.  
After a funeral with the smith being hailed as a hero as he was laid to rest, his wife came to the shop and spoke with me for a few moments, handed me some papers, then gathered his personal belongings and left.  
She told me she was grateful I had kept the forge operating and gave most of the monies earned to her, keeping side only the small stipend I agreed upon when I was hired, she gifted the shop to me, a few days later moving her family to Windsong to live with her family.  
We moved into the apartments above the forge and settled in and made our home there.

2 years later after a very intimate night, the day had been spent celebrating our second year of marriage, my wife told me something that had me smiling for a week.  
As we lay there, relaxing, she said, honey, I have a little secret to tell you, what is that love, I asked, I'm pregnant again.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Feel free to comment, critique, offer suggestions, favorite, but please, no grammar Nazis and no nasty comments about how offended you are about my obvious word play on religious influence. I know I'm terrible on quotations and punctuation, and have some issues spelling, I will correct that as time permits.


End file.
